


is it still "senpai notice me" when they're in the same grade?

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: YGO Realistic!AU [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: basically just YGORAU!pointy bakura being a fucking yandere





	is it still "senpai notice me" when they're in the same grade?

**Author's Note:**

> this was technically a prompt fic
> 
> requested by a guest by the name of kevin banta

“You know, it didn’t have to be this way.” The boy stretched, his sweater riding up enough that she could see a strip of pale skin before he put his arms down. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. She hiccuped, tears running down her face. “You really shouldn’t have been watching him......what makes you think he’d be interested in you, anyway?” He scoffed, running his hand along the workbench, metal tools clinking together with an inappropriately cheerful chime. Her hair hung in her eyes, blocking her view. She wasn’t sure if this was a blessing or a curse. He giggled, his light footsteps coming closer. She lifted her head, glaring at him. “Aw, don’t give me that look, Nozaki!” he said, pouting. She growled at him, working the gag out of her mouth.

 

“Fuck you, Bakura! I thought you were  _ nice!”  _ she spat. “What the hell happened?!” He glared at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back.

 

“I was never  _ nice.  _ You’re thinking of my landlord, you know? That cheerful, creepy boy who’s a bit too interested in ghosts?” Her eyes widened, and she  _ knew.  _ “You’ve never met  _ me  _ before, so shut the  _ fuck  _ up!” he snarled.

 

“You’re like Mutou-kun, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. His face melted into a happy smile, a dark blush staining his pale cheeks as his eyes lit up.

 

“I don’t know, am I? Could I be like Yuugi-kun? He’s so cute.....The way he smirks......the way his hair frames his face...the way his flannels drown him....the way his eyes light up when something bad happens.......” He made a strange, happy noise and wiggled slightly. She frowned. Did.....did he have a crush on the creepy version of Yuugi?

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked. He startled, shaking himself out of his little fantasy land.

 

“I-It doesn’t matter! The point is, he’s too focused on  _ you!  _ He barely notices I exist, let alone tries to talk to me! I think the one and only time he actually acknowledged my existence, he forgot about!” He glowered, grabbing a screwdriver off the table. “So I’m gonna get rid of the  _ distractions,”  _ he snarled, drawing his arm back.

 

The last thing she saw were his eyes, wide and manic and gleaming with bloodlust, before the screwdriver slammed through her eyesocket, embedding itself into her brain.

 


End file.
